


Cold Beer

by bluujeanbby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluujeanbby/pseuds/bluujeanbby
Summary: Jonesy has shitty sex in a shitty hotel room, but Bonzo seems to enjoy himself.
Relationships: Bonsy, John Paul Jones/John Bonham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Cold Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably out of character and very rough but the lack of content for these two is downright offensive.

You had to hand it to John Bonham. No matter how much he’d had to drink, no matter how shit faced and sloppy he got, no matter how hungover he’d be in the morning, he could always get it up. ‘Performance issues’ simply wasn’t a phrase in his vocabulary.

You also had to hand it to John Paul Jones. The man could go for hours, and boy did he mean hours. There was some debate amongst his exes as to what his record was, but one thing was certain, there was no such thing as a quickie with Jonesy.

All this considered, they seemed to be a match made in whatever department of heaven determine people’s sexual compatibility. So one has to wonder how they got themselves into this situation.

“Boooonz—“ he stretched out the sound like a cry for help— “I feel like I’ve been hard all day!”

“Tough shit.”

Bonzo was flipping through channels on the cheap tv, casting different shades of blue light to dance across Jonesy’s heaving chest. He seemed to settle for some obscure local news channel and his hands came to rest on the older man’s hips, drawing out a desperate whine.

It had been a busy day for John and John, so when they’d finally cleared everything from their to-do list and stumbled back to their motel, they were in such a rush to get their hands on each other they could barely tug their clothes off. As it was, Jonesy’s toes were curled and twisted in his socks and he could feel the scratch of Bonzo’s shirt buttons whenever he managed to get his back to stop arching. Jonesy was under the impression that they would get right down to business. Maybe the neighbors would file a noise complaint... or two...

That apparently flew out the window though when Bonzo stepped away, and returned to the bed with a tall bottle of beer. “Let’s play a game,” he’d proposed.

Never one to be out shone in the bedroom, Jonesy accepted.

The rules of the game were relatively simple - which was lucky, as Bonzo had insisted upon only sharing them at the same time he teased his boyfriend’s hole til he could fit damn near four fingers. Bonzo was going to watch some tv and drink his beer. And Jonesy was going to sit still on his cock until he was finished.

Jonesy was skeptical. Just sit there? Get pulled down til his boyfriend was balls deep and just sit there? Still, he’d seen Bonzo down a beer faster than he thought most people could breathe, so he’d accepted. It was just one bottle how long could it really take.

Too long. That was the answer.

Jonesy wasn’t sure how long they’d been like this. He only knew that the beer bottle resting against his bent knee was still rubbing cold condensation on his already hopelessly sensitive skin. This game sucked. He was about to complain again when Bonzo leaned forward to pick up the bottle, no doubt intentionally raising his hips far more than necessary. Anything Jonesy wanted to say melted into a sob.

Bonzo, it seemed, had no remorse for his boyfriend, as he took a short swig of beer and set it down to instead lean against Jonesy’s inner thigh. The damn thing must’ve still been a quarter full. ‘Or three quarters empty,’ he thought. But Jonesy wasn’t entirely in the mood for optimism.

“I told you, I cave, I give up, you win your stupid backwards game of the sexy quiet game, please god just touch me!” Jonesy tugged Bonzo’s hand towards his crotch but Bonzo was expecting it, and easily slid his icey hand along Jonesy’s lower stomach, careful to avoid the red and leaking head of his cock. Another sob of frustration.

“I’ll fuck you when I’m good ‘n ready. Relax. Look at that!” He motioned towards the tv with his free hand. “Some high school sports team got best in the state. That’s pretty impressive, huh?” Jonesy could not think of a single thing he gave less of a shit about than some 15 year old assholes running around in sneakers and throwing things at each other. He ground down his hips and let his head loll back. If Bonzo didn’t want to fuck him maybe he would just take care of it himself. 

Bonzo’s arm snaked all the way across his waist and held fast. “Don’t be a brat.”

“What the hell else do you expect me to do?”

Bonzo hummed thoughtfully, a low sound that came from deep in his chest, one that made Jonesy shiver as he felt the vibrations. He loosened his arm around Jonesy’s waist and reached down for the bottle again. Another quick sip. It was almost like he was doing it just to make his hands cold again.

“I expect you—“ he dragged his chilled fingers up Jonesy’s sides, leaving wet trails across his rib cage, until he was thumbing at the man’s nipples— “to behave. Just imagine all the ways I’ll reward you once you win.”

Oh, sure, temptation. Fat chance of that keeping Jonesy sitting still. Christ it felt like his whole body was trembling, and he could barely keep track of where Bonzo’s hands where touching- pinching- just plain grabbing. He jutted out his chin, adam’s apple bobbing as Bonzo rubbed his beard against the pulse point between Jonesy’s neck and shoulder. It was all too much, he felt like he was feeling everything ten times over, and he- he-

“FUCK!” Jonesy’s voice raised an octave as he came. He wasn’t sure if he was tugging on Bonzo’s shirt or the pillow cases behind them, all he knew was how his thighs clenched and shook as Bonzo kissed his neck, bringing him back down from the previously thought to be unattainable high. There were several beats of silence, filled only with Jonesy trying desperately to catch his breath. Bonzo was the first one to start giggling.

“Well shit Jones, if I’d known you could do that I would’ve introduced you to this game a helluva long time ago.”


End file.
